Jóvenes Hechiceros, El Comienzo
by Tincho P
Summary: Los cuatro grandes hechiceros murieron en sacrificio para salvar al mundo del malvado hechicero Armot. Pero ahora el está de vuelta y derrotarlo será el trabajo de Jason y sus amigos, Liz, Richard y Josie, los herederos de los grandes cuatro.
1. El Legado

1

1

El legado

Futura ciudad de Boston, futuro estado de Massachussets, edad media, fechas desconocidas

Cuatro personas, dos hombres y dos mujeres, se encontraban reunidos en una pequeña vivienda hablando en susurros, se encontraban sentados en una mesa redonda. Los cuatro vestían una especie de capa negra con capuchas que les tapaba la cara. La vivienda era muy pequeña y se encontraba sola puesto a que era la única a miles y miles de kilómetros a la redonda. Los cuatro seguían susurrando.

-¿Están seguros de que quieren hacer esto?-preguntó uno de los hombres.

-Si, es lo mejor, él ya está en camino y va a encontrarnos pronto, habernos escapado de Inglaterra a esta tierra desconocida solo sirvió para ganar más tiempo, pero él nos encontrará y es mejor que si lo hace no obtenga lo que está buscando-dijo el otro hombre.

-Él ya está cerca, puedo sentirlo, será mejor que nos apresuremos-dijo una voz de mujer.

Los cuatro se pararon alrededor de la mesa y se tomaron de las manos y dijeron en voz alta: Que todo nuestro conocimiento y nuestro poder queden grabados en este legado y que sea encontrado solo por quienes usaran su poder para hacer el bien y nunca el mal. Un remolino de colores los envolvió y luego se concentro en el centro de la mesa, luego este desapareció dejando ver un gran libro de color dorado que relucía por donde se lo mirase.

-Este será el libro de la luz-dijo la otra mujer que hasta ese entonces no había hablado-quienes lo encuentren serán los elegidos para proteger al mundo de él ¡Marion ven por favor!-dijo la mujer.

Una pequeña figura se acerco flotando desde una habitación continua. Medía más o menos quince centímetros de alto, tenía el cabello corto, en punta y de color verde oscuro y sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, vestía un traje de color amarillo claro, tenía unos zapatos puntiagudos de color marrón oscuro y poseía un cinturón con un cuerno de aire atado a él, además de su espalda sobresalían dos pares de largas alas traslúcidas: era un hada.

-¿Me mando a llamar señora?-preguntó Marion.

-Si querida-respondió la mujer-tenemos una misión para ti.

-Lo que sea que pueda ayudarlos lo haré maestros-dijo la pequeña hada al tiempo que se posaba en la mesa redonda.

-Queremos que seas la guardiana de este libro y que lo protejas con tu vida, él no debe encontrarlo, escóndelo bien y has que solo los verdaderos elegidos lo encuentren, no importa cuanto tiempo pase hasta que ellos aparezcan pero cuando lo hagan, cuéntales nuestra historia y guíalos para que puedan cumplir su misión-dijo uno de los hombres.

-¿Pero como sabré quienes serán sus sucesores?-preguntó Marion.

-Lo sabrás querida, confía en nosotros-dijo una de las mujeres-ahora vete, él ya no está muy lejos y llegara en cualquier momento. El hada tocó el libro con sus manos y ambos desaparecieron en un remolino de colores.

En el preciso momento en que el remolino de colores desapareció de vista, la puerta de la vivienda se abrió de un golpe dejando entrar la luz de la brillante luna llena y por ella entró una figura negra vestida con una capa del mismo color, se ubicó delante de la puerta y luego la cerro agitando su mano derecha en el aire.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que tenemos una reunión familiar por aquí- dijo el recién llegado con una voz tan lúgubre que erizaba el bello de la nuca. Los cuatro aludidos se pusieron de pié y se sacaron las capuchas dejando al descubierto sus rostros. Los dos hombres eran uno moreno y el otro pelirrojo y las dos mujeres eran una rubia y la otra castaña. Como respuesta a este acto el recién llegado también se sacó la capucha dejando al descubierto un pálido rostro, una calva cabeza y un par de ojos amarillos que no parecían de un ser humano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros Armot?-preguntó la mujer rubia.

-Mi querida Alice, tu sabes muy bien que es lo que quiero-dijo Armot.

-No, en realidad no sabemos-dijo ahora la mujer castaña.

-Vamos Marie, todos saben muy bien que es lo que quiero-insistió el recién llegado.

-¿Y que si lo sabemos? Nunca te lo daremos de todos modos-dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

-Es cierto, nunca te lo daremos-dijo ésta ves el hombre pelirrojo.

-Jonathan, Robert ¿de verdad creen que, como se dice, no se los arrebataré de todos modos?-dijo el hombre con una malévola sonrisa-¡Denme su magia!-exclamó al tiempo que levantaba sus manos que brillaron de un color negro y luego de apuntar a los cuatro les lanzó dos rayos de color negro. Jonathan levantó sus manos con las palmas abiertas y una pantalla de fuerza apareció enfrente de los cuatro, los rayos chocaron contra esta y rebotaron por las paredes. Alice apuntó a ambos rayos con su mano izquierda abierta y estos desaparecieron, luego apuntó con su misma mano a Armot y los dos rayos reaparecieron en dirección a este y le dieron de lleno en el pecho, pero estos parecieron no afectarle en lo más mínimo. Luego Robert apunto con sus manos a Armot y de ambas salio una luz cegadora que envolvió al malvado mago, después de unos segundos cerró sus manos y la luz desapareció pero esta tampoco pareció afectar a Armot. Luego Marie apuntó con sus puños cerrados a Armot y luego abrió sus manos con un movimiento brusco para usar su poder, pero este tampoco surtió efecto ni tampoco daño a Armot, solo provocó que este brillara un momento de un color verde. Por último Jonathan empujó con sus manos abiertas la pantalla de fuerza hacia delante y esta salió despedida hacia Armot, chocando de lleno en su cuerpo, pero tampoco funcionó: Armot seguía de pie.

-Sus poderes no surten efecto en mí ahora que me he convertido en el mago más poderoso del mundo-dijo soltando una malvada carcajada-y cuando les robe su magia, ya nadie podrá detenerme.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya Armot!-gritó Alice-¡Hagámoslo!

Los cuatro se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a susurrar palabras en un extraño lenguaje:-¡O gran magia ancestral que vives dentro de mí, envía a este malvado hechicero lejos de aquí!- repetían una y otra vez los cuatro.

-¡Su hechizo no logrará destruirme, soy muy poderoso para eso!-gritó Armot.

-¡Tal vez no te destruya!-dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo-¡pero al menos te dejará inactivó durante mucho tiempo! ¡O gran magia que vives dentro de mí, envía a este malvado hechicero lejos de aquí!

Un gran remolino de colores se formó alrededor de ellos destrozando todo a su alrededor incluyendo la casa. Jonathan, Robert, Alice y Marie se desvanecieron en el remolino que luego se concentró alrededor de Armot.

-¡Noooooooo! ¡Me las pagarán, malditos hechiceros!-gritó en voz al cuello Armot al mismo tiempo que desaparecía junto con el remolino de colores.

Los cuatro magos blancos murieron después de haber conjurado el hechizo para detener a Armot, y no se supo nada más ni de éste ni de Marion y el libro de la luz durante mucho tiempo, hasta que…

Glaciar Hubbard, Alaska, actualidad

Todo estaba calmo, la superficie del agua no estaba agitada, era una de esas noches donde no soplaban los fuertes vientos característicos de Alaska y todo parecía normal, hasta que una gran luz roja perforó una de las paredes del glaciar Hubbard y por ella un hombre vestido con una capa negra salió flotando.

-Por fin el hechizo de esos malditos ha cesado y ahora estoy libre de nuevo y es hora de volver a rearmar mi ejército para conquistar el mundo, jajá jajá.

Ciudad de Boston, estado de Massachussets, estados unidos de América

-¡Jason!-gritaba una voz de mujer-¡Jason, ya es hora de levantarse querido, o llegaras tarde a tu primer día en la preparatoria! ¡Jason, ya es hora de levantarse!

Jason Breeks abrió sus ojos con dificultad, era el primer día de clases después de dos meses de vacaciones y ese día comenzaba las clases en la preparatoria de Boston por lo que no debía llegar tarde. Se levantó lentamente, hizo su cama, tomó su toalla y se metió al baño donde se dio una cálida y reconfortante ducha que lo despertó bien. Luego de secarse, se ató la toalla a la cintura y se lavó los dientes, salió del baño y regresó a su habitación en donde se miró al espejo: un joven muchacho de dieciséis años le devolvió la mirada, tenía el cabello de color negro y corto y los ojos marrones. Se sacudió la cabeza por lo que su cabello quedó parado y se comenzó a vestir para ir al colegio, se colocó la ropa interior y luego se comenzó a poner el uniforme del colegio: camisa blanca, pantalón de vestir gris, medias azul marino, zapatos negros, corbata azul marino y un sweater escote en "V" de color rojo brillante.

Una vez que estuvo listo tomó su mochila, la cual había preparado la noche anterior y bajó a desayunar.

-Buen día mamá-la saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego sentándose en la mesa para empezar a comer la avena que le había preparado su madre.

-Buen día querido, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-preguntó la señora Breeks, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes un poco más baja que su hijo.

-Muy bien, gracias, buen día pa-saludó también el chico.

El señor Breeks, un hombre alto y de pelo negro algo canoso y de ojos marrones que estaba leyendo el diario matutino, lo apartó y saludó a su hijo- buenos días hijo, ¿listo para tu primer día en la preparatoria?

-Si, creo que si-respondió Jason que estaba comiéndose su avena rápidamente.

-Bueno pues, vamonos entonces-dijo el señor Breeks tomando una tostada y dejando el diario en la mesa.

-Suerte en tu primer día cariño-le dijo la señora Breeks a su hijo dándole un beso de despedida.

-Gracias mamá-respondió Jason tomando su campera del uniforme (que era del mismo color rojo que el sweater) que estaba colgada en el perchero al lado de la puerta-nos vemos a la tarde.

El señor y la señora Breeks se despidieron dándose un beso en los labios y luego Jason y su padre subieron al auto.

Los dos emprendieron la marcha hacia el colegio.

-¿Ansioso?-le pregunto su padre a Jason.

-Si, más que nada estoy ansioso por volver a ver a Liz y a Richard-dijo Jason mirando a su padre.

-¡Pero si los has visto en las vacaciones y no ha pasado tanto tiempo!-dijo su padre.

-¡Papá son mis mejores amigos y ya ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que los vi!-replicó Jason.

-Está bien, perdóname, yo también ansiaba ver a mis amigos después de las vacaciones de verano-dijo su padre. Jason le sonrió.

-¿Y que cursos piensas tomar?-le preguntó su padre.

-Pues la verdad aún no lo se, me decidiré alli-respondió Jason.

Después de hablar unos minutos más, llegaron al colegio.

-Bueno hijo, muchísima suerte en tu primer día-le dijo su padre dándole un gran abrazo-te pasaré a recoger a las cuatro en punto.

-Gracias papá-le agradeció Jason-sí, estaré aquí a las cuatro menos diez.

-Adiós-le dijo su padre.

-Adiós-respondió Jason, y luego de ver como el auto de su padre desaparecía doblando una esquina, se dispuso a ingresar al colegio.

El Colegio de Estudios Secundarios de Boston era un edificio enorme que ocupaba dos manzanas de diámetro, estaba rodeado por un gran cerco de ladrillo adornado con árboles y tenía una gran puerta de rejas en la entrada. Una vez que pasabas esta puerta, te encontrabas con el jardín del colegio: un gran jardín que tenía de todo, desde una plaza con fuentes de agua y bancos para sentarse al aire libre, hasta una piscina para las clases de natación. En el medio del jardín había un largo sendero de baldosas de color marrón que conducían hasta el edificio que era de color marrón claro con una gran puerta y escaleras y muchas ventanas de los salones, pero a pesar de tener todos estos lujos, el colegio no era un internado.

Jason cruzó la puerta de rejas y comenzó a caminar por el sendero, miraba para todos lados en busca de algo (o alguien). Por fín encontró lo que buscaba dos o tres metros más adelante y una sonrisa asomó en su rostro: un chico y una chica que venían hablando animadamente, eran Richard Johnson y Liz Sunshine, los mejores amigos de Jason.

Richard iba vestido con el mismo uniforme que Jason solo que se había arremangado las mangas del sweater hasta la altura de los antebrazos y tenía la corbata un tanto desordenada. Media igual que Jason, 1.71 de alto, era pelirrojo y utilizaba siempre el pelo bien corto, cortado con máquina pero no rapado, aunque en esta ocasión no lo llevaba tan corto y tenía los ojos marrones.

Liz por otro lado iba vestida con el uniforme femenino del colegio: camisa blanca, en lugar de pantalón de vestir gris, las chicas usaban una pollera escocesa lisa (o sea sin ninguna raya ni otro color) de color azul marino que les llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, medias azul marino que las usaban hasta la altura de los gemelos, zapatos negros, corbata azul marino, sweater escote en "V" de color rojo brillante y la campera del mismo color que el sweater. Ella era muy bonita, tenía el cabello de color rubio platinado, desde el comienzo de su cabeza hasta el comienzo de sus hombros, su cabello era lacio, pero desde allí hasta el final, que era por debajo de su cintura, su cabello era ondulado. Sus ojos eran de un color plateado y tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa, ella siempre cuando estaban en la escuela usaba su largo cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo, por eso a Jason le sorprendió mucho verla con el cabello suelto ondeando con el viento. Era la más baja de los tres dado a que medía 1.57. Cuando Jason la vio acercarse su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa de lo normal. Él siempre la había querido, desde que la vio por primera vez en la escuela primaria, pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo.

-¡Jason!-gritaron Richard y Liz al unísono. Él levantó la vista y vio que los dos se acercaban corriendo y segundos después sintió los brazos de Liz alrededor de su cuerpo dándole un gran abrazo, él se colocó sumamente colorado y luego cuando ella lo soltó, Richard le dio un abrazó también y unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Cómo has estado?-le preguntó Liz alegremente.

-Bien-respondió Jason-y ahora que los veo a ustedes mejor-añadió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo pasaste éste mes que no nos vimos?-le preguntó Richard.

-Bien, aunque un poco aburrido, ya no había nada que hacer-respondió Jason.

-Te entiendo-dijo su amigo pelirrojo-en Wyoming no hay nada interesante que hacer tampoco, a los dos días de llegar me volví loco.

-¿Y como estuvieron tus vacaciones en Nueva York?-le preguntó Jason a Liz.

-Pues, un poco más interesante estuvo, pero me volví loca a los tres días, quería regresar lo más rápido posible-respondió la chica.

En ese momento sonó el timbre indicando a los alumnos que debían ingresar al edificio.

-Vamos-les dijo Jason a sus amigos y los tres comenzaron a caminar por el sendero hacia el edificio. Ingresaron por la gran puerta de madera y comenzaron a caminar hacia un gran tablero de anuncios que tenían las materias optativas y los segundos idiomas que los alumnos debían elegir para estudiar ese año.

-¿En que idioma piensan anotarse?-les preguntó Jason a sus amigos.

-Pues yo he pensado en anotarme en Español-dijo Liz mirando a sus amigos.

-¿¡En Español!?-preguntaron Jason y Richard al unísono-pero es un idioma muy complicado y difícil.

-Ya lo sé-dijo Liz-pero me gustan los retos así que me inscribiré, además creo que el español es un idioma muy bonito-dicho esto tomó una lapicera de su mochila y escribió en los largos espacios que habían debajo del nombre de cada asignatura, en la columna del idioma Español "Liz Sunshine".

Jason y Richard se miraron y luego de dar un largo suspiro también sacaron una lapicera de sus mochilas y escribieron sus nombres debajo del de Liz.

Un segundo timbre se oyó, esto indicó a los alumnos que debían ingresar a sus salones.

-¿Qué materia tenemos ahora?-preguntó Richard.

-Creo que es matemática-respondió Jason.

-Si, es matemática-confirmó Liz sacando un papel con los horarios-y luego tenemos dos horas de historia, luego el almuerzo y más tarde lengua y química-terminó la chica.

-Este será un largo año escolar-se quejó Richard. Jason y Liz lo miraron y sonrieron.

Los tres ingresaron al aula de matemática, eran los primeros a excepción de una chica que estaba sentada en la última fila leyendo un libro. La chica era muy bonita, tenía el cabello de color castaño, ondulado y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, los ojos de color azul verdoso y una expresión de concentración en el rostro. Al verla Liz sonrió. La chica se llamaba Josie Stybenson y era la mejor amiga (mujer) de Liz.

-Chicos-les dijo Liz a sus amigos que ya se habían sentado y le habían guardado un lugar para ella-yo me iré a sentar con Josie, no me guarden el lugar-y dicho esto se fue a sentar junto a Josie. Jason puso cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que sentarse con esa chica que no nos quiere a nosotros dos porque piensa que somos una mala influencia para Liz y que la llevaremos por un mal camino?-le preguntó a Richard.

-Bueno, son amigas ¿no?-dijo Richard.

-Si pero piensa que somos unos rufianes-replicó Jason.

-Pues Liz no piensa lo mismo, puesto a que si lo hiciera no se juntaría con nosotros.

En ese momento un hombre alto, con cabello castaño y ojos cansados ingresó al aula.

-Bienvenidos alumnos, mi nombre es Stuart Johanson y seré su profesor de matemática, en este semestre nos enfocaremos en…

Luego de dos horas de matemática los chicos se dirigieron al aula de historia en donde comenzaron a ver la segunda guerra mundial.

-¡Que aburrida que estuvo la clase de historia!-exclamó Richard.

-Bueno, es historia Rick, ¿qué esperabas?-le preguntó Jason.

-Yo opino que fue una clase interesante-dijo Liz.

-Claro, a ti te interesa todo-se burló Richard.

Los tres se dirigieron al comedor y luego de servirse la comida, se sentaron en una mesa para tres.

-Oigan ¿Qué les parece si hacemos algo juntos esta tarde?-les preguntó Jason a Liz y a Richard.

-¿Algo como qué?-preguntó Richard.

-No lo se, ¿Qué les parece si salimos a caminar después de merendar?

-Me parece una idea excelente-dijo Liz-¿Cómo a las cinco más o menos?

-Si me parece bien-respondió Jason.

Luego del almuerzo los chicos tuvieron lengua (Inglés) y luego química, después de otras cuatro horas de clases, el primer día escolar finalizó a las cuatro de la tarde. Los tres salieron del colegio para dirigirse a sus casas.

-Entonces ¿A las cinco?-preguntaron Richard y Liz al mismo tiempo.

-Si a las cinco-respondió Jason.

Jason se despidió de los otros dos y corrió hacia la salida del jardín donde se encontró con el auto de su padre que había ido a buscarlo.

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día de clases?-preguntó su padre.

-Hola pa, muy bien, aunque las materias son un poco pesadas pero bueno que le vamos a hacer.

-Te acostumbraras-dijo su padre-a mi también me pareció duro mi primer día en la preparatoria, pero luego me acostumbre. ¿Te has inscripto en algún segundo idioma o materia extracurricular ya?

-Sí, en español-respondió Jason.

-¿¡En español!?-se extrañó su padre.

-Si-respondió Jason-¿por qué te extraña?

-No por nada-respondió su padre.

Durante el resto del viaje camino a casa, Jason y su padre hablaron del primer día de clases y Jason le contó que saldría a caminar con Liz y con Richard esa tarde.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Jason subió a su habitación, se sacó el uniforme del colegio y se puso una chomba roja, unos vaqueros celestes y unas cómodas zapatillas, luego bajó a merendar con sus padres.

-¿Así que iras a caminar con Liz y Richard eh?-preguntó su madre.

-Si ma, pero solo será por un rato, llegaran dentro de diez minutos más o menos-dijo Jason.

Y en efecto a las cinco en punto, se escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta, Jason corrió a abrirla y se encontró con sus amigos del otro lado. Richard llevaba una remera azul, unos vaqueros y zapatillas. Por su parte Liz llevaba una remera amarilla, una pollera de jean que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y zapatillas también.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Richard.

-Si-respondió Jason-regreso dentro de una hora-agregó hablándole a sus padres.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar si rumbo alguno.


	2. Los Poderes se Desatan

2

Los poderes se desatan

Llevaban caminando ya un largo rato, veinte minutos para ser exactos, cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad en el que había una gran plaza que ocupaba más o menos dos manzanas de diámetro. Los tres se dirigieron a un banco y se sentaron a disfrutar del sol que brillaba en lo alto.

-Esto si que es hermoso-le dijo Liz a sus amigos.

-Tienes razón-le dijo Richard-el día está espectacular.

Los tres llevaban conversando un rato cuando de repente un brillo dorado que venía desde el centro de uno de los árboles les llamó la atención.

-Oigan ¿Qué creen que sea eso?-les preguntó Jason a los otros dos.

-No tengo idea-dijo Richard.

-Yo tampoco-admitió Liz-vayamos a investigar.

-Oigan, ¿no creen que pueda ser peligroso?-preguntó Richard, pero ni Liz ni Jason contestaron puesto a que ya se dirigieron hacia la fuente del brillo. Cuando aún estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia, el brillo disminuyó dejando al descubierto un gran libro dorado que aún brillaba tenuemente.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Richard.

-Creo que es un…libro-dijo Jason.

-Pero ¿Qué hace un libro dentro de un árbol?-preguntó Liz a nadie en particular. Y era cierto, el libro se encontraba literalmente dentro del árbol y ellos podían verlo desde un gran hueco, lo suficientemente grande como para sacar el libro por este, que había en el tronco del árbol.

-No tengo idea-le contestó Jason.

En ese momento una mujer pasaba caminando por ahí.

-Oigan, preguntémosle a esa mujer si sabe de que se trata todo esto-propuso Liz.

-Liz, no ella no…-empezó Richard, pero Liz ya se dirigía hacia la mujer con paso decidido.

-Buenas tardes-saludó Liz-mis amigos y yo quisiéramos hacerle una pregunta ¿Sabe usted que es ese libro que está metido en ese árbol?

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó la mujer con voz confundida.

-Ese libro que está alli-insistió Liz apuntando hacia el árbol.

-Mira niña, no estoy para bromas así que ¡muévete!-ordenó la mujer

-¿No…no lo ve?-preguntó con voz temblorosa Liz.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes que vea? ¡Allí no hay nada!-dijo la mujer con enfado-¡Estos niños de hoy que viven en un mundo de fantasía!

Liz volteó a ver a sus amigos con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

-Esto es muy extraño, esa mujer no pudo ver el libro-dijo mirando a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo que no pudo verlo, eso significa que nosotros somos los únicos que podemos verlo?-preguntó Richard con voz temblorosa.

-Al parecer si-dijo Jason.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y luego Liz avanzó hacia el libro que comenzó a brillar nuevamente de un color dorado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Jason.

-Voy a tomarlo-respondió Liz.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Puede ser peligroso!-exclamó Richard.

-¿Peligroso un libro?-preguntó Liz-además si nosotros somos los únicos que podemos verlo debe ser por algo ¿no?

Jason y Richard no dijeron nada por lo que Liz avanzó hasta el árbol, se arrodilló junto a este y luego con manos temblorosas metió las manos en el hueco del tronco y tomó el libro, que dejó de brillar.

En el momento exacto en que el libro salió del hueco, una suave brisa comenzó a soplar, una suave brisa que se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte hasta el punto de convertirse en un ventarrón. Los chicos miraron al cielo y notaron que el sol se había cubierto de nubes y que se avecinaba una tormenta.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a meter ese libro en su hueco-le dijo Jason a Liz.

-Si, creo que si-dijo esta y trató de meter otra vez el libro por el hueco, pero había algo que se lo impedía, una especie de barrera.

-Chicos ¡no puedo volver a meterlo!-gritó Liz.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?-preguntó Richard con enfado puesto a que la tormenta se hacía cada vez más violenta-déjame intentarlo.

El pelirrojo trató de meter con todas sus fuerzas el libro por el hueco, pero tampoco pudo.

-¿Por qué no entra? No lo entiendo.

-Déjenme intentarlo a mí ahora-pidió Jason, Richard le pasó el libro y el moreno trató de meterlo también con todas sus fuerzas pero no hubo caso, el libro no entraba.

-Bueno-dijo Liz tomando en libro entre sus brazos-ya que no podemos devolverlo a su lugar de "origen" tendremos que llevarlo con nosotros.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás demente?-le preguntaron Richard y Jason al unísono.

-No, no lo estoy pero no tenemos opción además la tormenta está a punto de desatarse y no quiero estar aquí cuando eso ocurra-dijo Liz.

-Está bien-dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos a mi casa-dijo Liz-es la que está más cerca.

-Pero yo les dije a mis padres que volvería a casa dentro de una hora y faltan quince minutos para que la hora se cumpla-replicó Jason.

-Ay Jason le hablas a tus padres para que te pasen a recoger por mi casa luego que se pare esta tormenta y listo-le dijo Liz.

Los tres comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Liz que era la que estaba más cerca y al cabo de unos diez minutos de correr si parar, llegaron a ésta.

La casa de Liz era muy hermosa y grande, con un inmenso jardín y un patio trasero en el que se erguía un inmenso árbol en donde sus padres le habían construido una casa de árbol enorme más o menos del tamaño del comedor de su casa. Era en esa casa de árbol en la que siempre se juntaban a hablar y a pasar la tarde cuando Richard y él iban a pasar el día en lo de Liz.

Los tres ingresaron a la casa muy agitados por tanto correr, la madre de Liz una mujer rubia y de ojos azules corrió a ver quién era quien había ingresado a la casa.

-¡Liz, Jason, Richard! ¡Me alegro que hayan vuelto, estaba muy preocupada por ustedes! ¿Y ese libro hija?-preguntó señalando el gran libro dorado que Liz cargaba en sus brazos.

Liz puso cara de asombro puesto a que supuestamente ellos tres eran los únicos que podían ver el libro, miró a sus amigos y vio que ellos tenían la misma expresión de desconcierto en sus rostros.

-Esto es… un libro de… Español que saque de la biblioteca para practicar-mintió Liz.

-Oh… está bien-dijo su madre.

-Estaremos en mi habitación ma-le avisó la chica.

-De acuerdo, si necesitan algo me avisan-respondió su madre.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la casa, pero en lugar de ir hacia su habitación, Liz abrió la puerta trasera y salió al jardín.

-Oye ¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Jason alarmado.

-A la casa del árbol, síganme-les indicó Liz.

-¿¡Estas loca!?-preguntó Richard-¡con este viento es muy peligroso salir por ahí!

-Confíen en mí, la casa es muy segura, y el viento no le hace nada.

Jason y Richard se miraron dudosos y luego siguieron a Liz que ya estaba subiendo por la escalera de madera que colgaba de la puerta de la casa del árbol.

Cuando los tres estuvieron arriba, Liz puso el libro sobre una mesa que había en el centro de la habitación y los tres se sentaron alrededor de ésta y comenzaron a examinar el libro.

-Es muy extraño que justo cuando saque el libro de ese árbol, se desató ésta tormenta-dijo Liz.

-Sí, es muy extraño-admitió Jason.

La chica comenzó a examinar el libro y vio que poseía un candado mediante el cual estaba cerrado. Dio vuelta el libro y en la parte de atrás encontró una delgada y larga llave dorada. La chica la sacó y se la enseñó a sus amigos, éstos se quedaron con la boca abierta y no dijeron nada.

La chica introdujo lentamente la llave en el candado y luego de dar dos giros, éste se abrió. Liz sacó la llave del candado y abrió la tapa del libro para leer lo que tenía escrito en la primera página.

-"El libro de la luz", se llama el libro de la luz-les susurró a Richard y Jason al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por las letras que formaban las palabras "El libro de la luz". Luego bajó la mirada y encontró unas palabras escritas en una lengua que ella desconocía (estaba escrito en runas antiguas) y más abajo encontró la traducción de aquellas palabras, la cual leyó en voz alta para que sus amigos pudieran escucharla.

-¡Oh gran poder supremo, escucha nuestro llamado, somos los herederos de los grandes cuatro, reclamamos nuestro legado, para poder luchar contra el gran malvado, que viene a destruir todo lo que amamos, oh gran poder supremo, escucha nuestro llamado!

Los tres amigos se miraron sin entender nada, luego vieron que el libro comenzó a brillar de un color blanco y luego de esto un destello de color verde salió disparado de éste y salió volando por una ventana que estaba abierta.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-preguntó exaltado Richard, pero nadie le contestó puesto a que el libro comenzó a brillar de nuevo y esta vez, tres destellos salieron de este, uno rojo, uno amarillo y uno azul. Los tres amigos se alejaron de la mesa a toda velocidad, pero eso no impidió que los destellos les dieran de lleno en el cuerpo, el destello rojo golpeó a Jason, el amarillo a Liz y el azul a Richard. Los tres amigos cayeron inconcientes al suelo. Luego el libro volvió a brillar y esta vez una gran luminosidad blanca salió de este y envolvió a la casa del árbol de pies a cabeza, luego paró y de un modo extraordinario, la tormenta desapareció y el sol volvió a brillar en lo alto del cielo.

-¡Ma voy a hacer mi tarea en mi habitación!-le avisaba una chica de cabello castaño y ondulado a su madre.

-¡De acuerdo querida, si necesitas algo avísame!-respondió su madre.

-¡De acuerdo, gracias!

Josie Stybenson subió rápidamente las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta de su casa y luego se dirigió a su habitación. Dejó sus cosas en su escritorio que tenía junto a su cama y se sentó a hacer sus deberes. Al cabo de un rato comenzó a hacer un calor terrible.

-Que calor que hace aquí, será mejor que abra la ventana-se dijo a si misma.

Se dirigió hacia su ventana que era bastante grande y la abrió de par en par. Estaba a punto de regresar a hacer sus deberes cuando algo que se acercaba volando le llamó la atención, era una especie de luminosidad verde.

-Que extraño ¿Qué será?-se preguntó, pero luego su expresión cambió a una de terror cuando descubrió que la luminosidad se dirigía hacia ella.

Empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia atrás, pero la luminosidad entro rápidamente por su ventana y chocó de lleno con ella, que al instante, cayó hacia atrás inconciente.

Jason abrió los ojos lentamente y vio la cabellera rubia de Liz y la pelirroja de Richard en el suelo al lado suyo, se levantó como pudo y se quedó pensando en lo que había sucedido. Pero algo perturbó sus pensamientos: sus amigos se estaban despertando y se movían a su lado.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-preguntó Richard al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-No tengo idea-dijo Liz, pero su vista se clavó en el gran libro dorado que estaba abierto sobre la mesa. Al instante la chica comenzó a acercarse a este, ignorando las advertencias de Jason y Richard de que podría ser peligroso, lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a leer la página que estaba abierta. Sus ojos se abrían a medida que iba leyendo lo que estaba escrito en la página dorada y al finalizar, lo hizo dejando escapar un "increíble".

-¿Qué es lo que es increíble?-le preguntó Richard mirando al libro algo receloso.

-Lo que dice este libro es lo increíble, escuchen: aquí dice que este libro fue creado por cuatro poderosos hechiceros, dos magos y dos brujas, que vivieron muchos siglos atrás, en la edad media, poseían increíbles poderes, uno podía crear campos de fuerza, otra podía teletransportarse, el otro podía controlar la luz solar y la última podía desarmar cuerpos molecularmente convirtiéndolos en una especie de granos de arroz de diferentes colores. Los cuatro eran muy sabios y se decía que sabían todos los secretos de la magia, pero un día apareció un malvado mago negro llamado Armot que comenzó a acumular poder y obligó a los cuatro magos a escapar hacia un lugar inhóspito. Armot quería obtener todos los secretos mágicos de los hechiceros y sus poderes, por eso los siguió y los encontró. Los hechiceros sabían que Armot no debía poseer sus conocimientos, por eso crearon este libro en donde guardaron toda su sabiduría justo antes de morir tratando se destruir a Armot, pero solo lograron dejarlo inactivo durante mucho tiempo. Aquí además dice que los que encuentren el libro, o sea nosotros, serán los elegidos para reemplazar a los grandes cuatro y derrotar a Armot de una vez por todas.

Jason y Richard se miraron por un momento y luego miraron a Liz que los observaba expectante y soltaron una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Liz con un tono brusco.

-No creerás en esas bobadas ¿no?-le preguntó Richard divertido, Liz se sonrojó un poco pero le respondió con vos firme y segura:

-No sinceramente no creo en eso, pero también hay que admitir que cosas extrañas han sucedido en torno a este libro.

-Eso es cierto-admitió Jason-pero tampoco es para decir que se trata de toda esa bobada de los magos, seguro que algún gracioso creo ese libro para gastar bromas.

-Pero ¿Y las luces y el hecho de que solo nosotros pudimos ver al libro en el árbol?-insistió Liz.

-Seguro esa mujer que te dijo eso estaba fingiendo-conjeturó Richard.

-Si, seguro-lo apoyó Jason.

Liz no estaba convencida pero no pudieron seguir pensando en ello puesto a que una voz la llamó desde el interior de la casa.

-¡Liz!, ¡Liz! ¿Dónde estas hija?-la llamaba su madre.

-¡Aquí, en la casa del árbol!-le contestó la chica.

-¡Ven, tienes una llamada de un tal Ryan que quiere saber si saldrás con él esta noche como habían quedado!

Jason y Richard miraron a Liz de forma inquisidora.

-¡Ya voy, dile que espere que ya bajo!-le contestó Liz a su madre.

-¿Así que nuestra querida Liz tendrá una cita con un chico, se puede saber quien es?-preguntó Richard en son de burla, Jason por otro lado tenía una expresión de fastidio en el rostro que se le notaba mucho.

-Si, es Ryan Josnon, el que va a nuestro curso, me pidió salir la semana pasada cuando me lo encontré en una heladería y le dije que si.

-¿Y te gusta mucho no?-le preguntó Jason con resentimiento en su voz, Richard y Liz lo miraron extrañado por la actitud que había tomado el chico, y es que ninguno de los dos sabía de la pasión secreta que Jason sentía por Liz.

-Si, me gusta mucho ¿Algún problema con eso?-le preguntó Liz desafiante.

-No, ninguno-le contestó Jason apretando las mandíbulas de rabia.

-Bueno… será mejor que bajemos y así llamamos a nuestros padres para que nos vengan a buscar… al parecer la tormenta ya paró-dijo Richard rompiendo el hielo.

-Me parece bien-dijo Liz mirando a Jason fríamente por la actitud del chico-vamos.

Los tres bajaron y luego Jason llamó a su madre para que lo fuera a buscar y después los tres se sentaron en el living a esperar a la mamá de Jason que dijo que lo iba a ir a buscar puesto a que su papá estaba trabajando.

En eso la puerta de entrada se abrió y por ella entro una hermosa joven rubia, de ojos celestes y el cabello lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda. Era Avril la hermana mayor de Liz. Avril y Liz se parecían mucho pero Avril era más grande que su hermana por tres años y el año anterior había terminado de estudiar en la preparatoria de Boston con calificaciones bastante buenas.

-Hola muchachos ¿Cómo están?-les preguntó la recién llegada a Jason y a Richard.

-Hola Avril muy bien ¿Cómo estas tu?-le preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos amigos.

-No me quejo-respondió la chica-y tu enana ¿Cómo estas?

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames enana-le contestó Liz mirándola con una expresión que denotaba una mezcla de cariño y molestia.

-Pero yo te he dicho mil veces que no me importa-respondió su hermana mirándola de reojo.

Pasó un segundo y los cuatro se largaron a reír. Siguieron hablando durante un buen rato hasta que el teléfono sonó y la madre de Liz atendió, luego llamó a su hija menor diciéndole que Ryan había vuelto a llamarla porque la vez anterior se había cortado. La chica se levantó y se despidió de sus amigos con la mano, para luego ir a atender el teléfono, en ese instante, el humor de perros de Jason, volvió a surgir. Richard, Avril y él se habían quedado solos en la sala y reinó un silencio que solo fue cortado por una bocina que indicó que lo habían venido a buscar. Saludó a Avril y se despidió de Richard diciéndole que lo vería al otro día en la escuela. Salió de la casa de mala gana y notó que la tormenta había cesado y que a pesar de ya ser como las siete de la tarde, el sol aún brillaba en el cielo lo cual le pareció extraño. Divisó el auto de su madre y se sentó en el asiento del acompañante.

-Hola hijo ¿cómo te fue?-le preguntó su madre al mismo tiempo que arrancaba el auto y comenzaba a circular por la ciudad.

-Bien-respondió el chico, pero su cara no demostraba lo mismo, por eso su madre se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

-¿No me contarás lo que te sucedió?-le preguntó su madre en tono serio.

-¿De qué hablas?-le preguntó Jason en tono indiferente, tratando de hacerle creer a su madre que no le ocurría nada.

-¡Vamos Jason! ¡Eres mi propio hijo, a mi no me puedes engañar, se que algo te sucede!-le dijo su madre.

-¡Enserio mamá, no es nada!-la tranquilizó Jason.

-¡Es ella! ¿¡Cierto!?

-¿¡Que!?

-¡Vamos hijo, se nota que estás enamorado de ella, te está haciendo sufrir y no se lo permitiré! ¿Qué te hizo?-le preguntó su madre muy alterada sin fijarse por donde iba.

-¡No me ha hecho nada mamá, enserio!-trató de apaciguarla Jason, pero no lo logró.

-¡No te creo hijo, se que algo te hizo!-gritó su madre.

-Mamá ¡Cuidado!

Su madre se fijó hacia delante y vio que el semáforo cambió a rojo por lo que frenó bruscamente justo a tiempo. Pero justo en ese momento, una camioneta se acercaba a gran velocidad por la derecha, o sea por el lado en el que Jason iba sentado. La camioneta no tuvo tiempo de frenar y estaba a punto de embestir el auto de los Breeks. Al ver esto, madre e hijo se cubrieron sus caras con sus manos, asustados y cerraron los ojos esperando a que ocurriese lo que tuviese que ocurrir.

Pero en ese momento Jason sintió un pequeño ardor en sus manos y un segundo después escucho a la camioneta chocando con algo, pero para su sorpresa no eran ellos. Abrió sus ojos y asustado, vio que la camioneta había chocado con una especie de barrera con un tinte azulado que se había formado inesperadamente frente a ellos. Miró sus manos que aún le ardían y comprobó que estaban brillando muy sutilmente de un color blanco, pero lo hacían y también vio que sus palmas estaban abiertas hacia arriba. Rápidamente cerró sus manos y estas dejaron de brillar y arderle y la barrera que había aparecido en frente de ellos, desapareció al instante. Esto lo asustó más, pero luego recordó las palabras que Liz había leído en ese extraño libro "uno de ellos podía crear campos de fuerza" y "los que encuentren el libro serán los elegidos para reemplazar a los grandes cuatro y derrotar a Armot de una vez por todas", pero no podía tratarse de eso, ¿o si?

-Arranca, ma-le dijo Jason muy asustado a su madre.

-Pero ¿Qué sucedió?

-Vamonos.

Su madre, no hizo más preguntas, arrancó el auto y comenzaron la marcha de nuevo observados por la gente que pasaba y que estaba con la boca abierta.

Liz había terminado de hablar con Ryan que había quedado en pasarla a buscar a las nueve, para así a las diez estar de vuelta.

La madre de Liz le había puesto como condición, que la chica limpiara todo su cuarto e hiciera su tarea antes de salir, ella aceptó, pero a pesar de eso, aún insatisfecha por lo que sus amigos le habían dicho sobre el libro, subió a la casa del árbol para seguir investigando acerca del misterioso libro.

Se encontraba sentada en uno de los pufs que había en la casa del árbol, con el libro en su regazo, ojeando sus páginas cuando de repente escuchó la voz de su madre que la llamaba muy enojada:

-¡Liz! ¿¡Dónde te haz metido!? ¡Te he dicho que ordenaras tu habitación!

La chica no contestó pero estaba aterrada puesto a que si su madre la descubría alli, no la dejaría salir con Ryan.

-¡Aja! ¡Con que estás en la casa del árbol! ¡Espera que te encuentre!

Su madre comenzó a subir las escaleras de la casa del árbol. Liz se levantó rápidamente del puf, no tenía alternativa, su madre no la dejaría salir con Ryan.

Su corazón latía muy rápidamente, cuando de pronto, se produjo un destello blanco y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella ya no se encontraba en la casa del árbol, sino que estaba en su habitación.

-¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido?-se preguntó a ella misma, estaba muy aturdida. De pronto, se dio cuenta que el libro de la luz se había quedado en la casa del árbol y que su madre lo descubriría.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Tengo que recuperar el libro!-se dijo a ella misma, entonces se produjo otro destello blanco con pequeños círculos plateados en él, y el libro de la luz se materializó en las manos de Liz, formado por éstos círculos.

La chica estaba atónita y no entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero abrió el libro en la primera página y la volvió a leer y luego entendió lo que acababa de ocurrir.

A Richard, lo había pasado a buscar su padre, justo después que Jason partiera y ya en la casa, el chico dijo que iría a hacer su tarea en su habitación.

Subió las escaleras y entró en su alcoba, dejo sus libros sobre su cama, sacó sus útiles y luego se sentó en su escritorio a hacer sus trabajos.

La primera tarea que tenían era de historia, la materia que menos le gustaba a Richard.

-¿Por qué habrán creado una asignatura como esta?-se preguntó el chico a si mismo-¡para colmo no tengo buena luz aquí!-se quejó. Y era cierto, pese a ser una linda habitación, no poseía buena iluminación para hacer los deberes.

El chico estaba escribiendo con su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra se tocaba la cabeza y la movía para todos lados.

-¡No veo nada!-se quejó al tiempo que movió inconcientemente su mano izquierda en el aire y justo en ese instante, por su ventana que estaba abierta, entró un haz de luz solar que le iluminó justo en donde estaba escribiendo.

Richard se asustó, por lo que bajó sus dos manos y las apoyó en el escritorio, y con esto, la luz desapareció instantáneamente. Desconcertado, y convenciéndose de que lo que había visto, era una ilusión óptica, volvió a la posición en la que estaba y con esto, el haz de luz solar, reapareció. El chico se asustó puesto a que había comprobado que no se trataba de una ilusión óptica y volvió a bajar las manos con lo que la luz volvió a desaparecer. Subió nuevamente sus manos y la luz reapareció, con esto, comprobó que era él, el que hacía aparecer esa luz, esto lo dejó sumamente asustado y desconcertado.

Josie abrió sus ojos, se encontraba acostada en su cama y sus padres y su hermana mayor Hilary, se encontraban sentados alrededor suyo.

Hilary era tres años mayor que Josie, tenía el cabello color castaño oscuro que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran marrones y había terminado de estudiar en la preparatoria de Boston el año anterior con notas muy buenas.

Josie miró a los tres, desconcertada.

-¿Qué pasó?-les preguntó a sus padres y a su hermana.

-Pues, te desmayaste hijita, escuchamos un fuerte ruido, subimos y te encontramos tirada en el suelo, inconciente, suponemos que te debió de haber bajado la presión-le dijo su madre.

-Vi algo, una especie de luz verde que chocó contra mí y por eso me desmayé-explicó la chica.

-Debieron de ser alucinaciones por el mareo hija-le dijo su padre-nosotros no vimos ninguna luz, solo a ti, desmayada.

-Bueno, será mejor que descanses ahora-le dijo su hermana.

-No, no puedo, tengo que terminar mis deberes-se excusó Josie.

-Nada de eso jovencita, necesitas descansar-le dijo su madre.

-No ma enserio, debo terminarlos, además, me siento más que bien ahora-dijo Josie.

-Bueno, está bien, pero si necesitas algo nos avisas ¿De acuerdo?-le preguntó su padre.

-De acuerdo-respondió Josie. Sus padres y su hermana bajaron las escaleras y Josie se quedó sola en su habitación. Se paró de la cama y se dirigió hacia su escritorio para ver la tarea que tenía que hacer. Era una tarea de lengua sobre la vida de Ernest Heminway, la chica arrugó la cara puesto a que lengua era la signatura que menos le gustaba.

-¡Hay, como odio esta materia!-dijo para si misma al mismo tiempo que abría inconcientemente las manos con un movimiento brusco y rápido, apuntando hacia su escritorio. Inmediatamente, el escritorio y todo lo que estaba arriba de este, se desintegró y cayó al suelo en forma de algo parecido a granos de arroz de diferentes colores, en este caso eran granos marrones (por el escritorio) y blancos (por la computadora que estaba encima de éste).

La chica al ver esto, entro en pánico, y bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la cocina.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ven rápido!-gritaba Josie.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó su madre asustada.

-¡Estaba en mi cuarto viendo mis deberes, cuando de repente, mi escritorio se desintegró completamente frente a mis ojos!-su madre no le creyó en el comienzo, pero aceptó ir hacia el cuarto de Josie para ver si era verdad o no.

Josie corrió y llegó primero a su habitación mientras le decía a su madre:

-¡Y de repente solo se desintegro sin que yo entendiera nada-la chica mientras hablaba, movía sus manos nerviosamente de un lado a otro, y en una de esas, hizo un movimiento brusco, como el que había hecho, aunque inconcientemente, cuando desintegró su escritorio, aunque ella no sabía que había sido ella la que lo había hecho. Pero este movimiento, el lugar de consistir en abrir bruscamente ambas manos, mientras se apuntaba al objeto, era a la inversa: consistía en cerrar bruscamente sus manos mientras se señalaba al objeto, como si se tratara de agarrar algo en el aire.

Josie hizo este movimiento con ambas manos apuntando a los "granos de arroz" que habían quedado acumulados en el suelo y con la boca abierta, vio como su escritorio se reintegraba (se rearmaba) y quedaba intacto, como si nunca se hubiera desintegrado, al igual que todo lo que estaba encima de este.

Cuando su madre llegó, esto ya había ocurrido por lo que confirmó sus sospechas de que su hija tenía fiebre o algo por el estilo.

-Pero…-dijo Josie sin entender nada.

-Hija, creo que necesitas descansar, no quiero que sigas alucinando cosas-le dijo su madre y luego se fue dejando a Josie con las palabras en la boca.

Josie tenía una duda, así que quiso sacársela por más entupida que pareciera, así que apuntó con sus manos hacia su ropero y volvió a abrir sus manos bruscamente dando por resultado que éste se desintegrara transformándose en los "granos de arroz" de diferentes colores. Luego la chica hizo el movimiento contrario, cerrando sus manos bruscamente mientras apuntaba a los granos y el ropero se reintegro al instante.

La chica se asustó mucho al descubrir que ahora podía desintegrar y reintegrar cosas sin tocarlas.

-¿Qué me está pasando?-se preguntó muy asustada.


End file.
